disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Opposites Attract
'Opposites Attract '''is the 56th episode of Season 5. Summary Lucinda casts an opposite spell that makes everything and everyone the exact opposite, but it makes the Kangaroo Rats from nice and naughty to not so nice and nasty creatures, which cause havoc around Disney Junior Town. Plot The episode begins outside of Lucinda's home where Kwazii and Sofia are sleeping together. When suddenly, the sound of their witch friend, Lucinda, woke them up and they saw that she was jumping with joy. They ask her what was going on as the little witch explains that she has finally practiced an opposite spell that will stop the mean ways of the Disney Junior villains, and it only took her 15 times. Kwazii asks how will the spell change the mean villains into nice heroes as Lucinda leads Sofia and him up to her bedroom to show them how the spell works. Sofia and Kwazii were unsure about this as Lucinda got ready to do the opposite spell and before her friends could stop her, the spell was already do it's work as it zoomed out of her bedroom and out through the front door when it opened by itself! Jumping, Lucinda cries out with joy but Sofia and Kwazii believe that her opposite spell might have worked too well because they are worried that it might hit somebody who is already good. They'd thought that they'd better follow the spell just in case it caused trouble. Hopping on her scooter and set it to flight mode and spreading out his Aqua Wings, Kwazii and Sofia followed the spell and catch it before something bad happens as they took off into the air and we're off. Both of them didn't want anything bad to happen. Lucinda was worried too, and then realized that her spell may not be as good as she thought. So, she hops on her broom and flies off to follow her friends. On the other side of Disney Junior Town, Kanga was hanging up her clean laundry when all of the sudden, Lucinda's opposite spell made the laundry dirty again! The opposite spell then went straight to Jungle Junction to Zooter, Ellyvan, Bungo who were having their healthy lunch. Then suddenly, the opposite spell zoomed passed them and their lunch was gone, and all that was left was an empty bowl. Meanwhile, up in the skies, Sofia and Kwazii tried to catch the spell before it caused more damage. But the spell was very fast and they couldn't catch alone! Down on the ground, Lucinda was looking up to see her friends trying to catch her runaway spell and she shook her head in guilt. Elsewhere in Disney Junior Island, at the desert, the kangaroo rats were playing tag. They were having so much fun, that they didn't know what was in the sky above them. Suddenly, the spell swooped down from the sky and went straight to the kangaroo rats! When the spell zapped them, they weren't very friendly anymore! They were mean and nasty little pesky kangaroo rats! At Ella's Milkshake Shoppe, Ella was happily making milkshakes for her customers when the kangaroo rats showed up at the doorstep! They were up to no good! They weren't being polite anymore as they wreak havoc of the milkshake shoppe and everyone ran out to safety. Sofia and Kwazii heard the commotion and it was coming from Ella's Milkshake Cafe! When Sofia shouts down to Ella and ask what was happening, Ella responds that the kangaroo rats are messing up her milkshake saloon! Just then, the naughty kangaroo rats hopped out of the saloon and up onto Sofia and Kwazii. Then they started to mess around with them as they tangled up Sofia's hair and tie Kwazii's tail in a knot. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings * Super Sight * Super Touch * Super Speed * Protection Power Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Opposites Attract from Noonbory and the Super 7, which also shares the same title. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Noonbory & the Super 7 Category:Episodes focusing on Lucinda Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 5 episodes based on cartoons